Nobody ever gets their happy ending
by Percyjacksonfan21
Summary: Thalia grace has a talk with a certain goddess while taking a stroll in the forest...this is my first story, so please review! Rated T for language content, you've been warned...


Thalia grace was walking through the forest near their camp, while the other hunter's where eating diner and sharpening their knifes. The moon is bright tonight, she thought to herself as she walked along the trail. The young huntress walked for some distance until she reached a pond. Thalia looked at her reflexion in the water, she scanned her body until she noticed the bracelet on her arm, the bracelet luke gave her. A pang of sadness took over her body, she didn't like to think of him, But Why him? it should of been me, I deserve to die not him. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop, Crying is a sign of weakness.

«I always loved this pond» A young tall slim lady said as she walked out of the bushes and sat down next to the young girl.

Aphrodite... Thalia said through her clenched teeth .

Now,Thalia is that the way you should be talking to a goddess. Aphrodite said with a smirk on her face.

Well, its defiantly the way I should be talking to a goddess who RUINED MY DAMN LIFE! Thalia screamed in anger.

-Now, now, no need for anger, you must be hanging out with Artemis to much to be this angry at me, I just came by to talk. Aphrodite sounded calm but stern at the same time

-What do you want to talk about? how your boyfriend Ares is being a asshole? Ya I defiantly want to hear all about that! Thalia said with sarcasm, she was getting quite annoyed with the goddess of love besides her.

-Look hun, I am honestly sorry Luke died and i'm sorry that your life hasn't been that great but I just came to say that it isn't your fault he died, its his fault he joined Kronos and even if you weren't a tree and tried convincing him he still would of went to Kronos.

Aphrodite tried to put her arm over Thalia's shoulder but she pushed it away and stud up.

How do you know he still would of went with Kronos if I wasn't a tree and could of stopped him! Thalia said, Aphrodite was making her more angry every time she talked.

Aphrodite gave her a warm smile but Thalia just glared.

Im the love goddess sweetie, I can see every path of destiny that you can choose.

-Well I don't give a shit if you are the love goddess or not. The point is, why did everyone get their happy ending? And I DIDINT? Even Clarisse got her happy ending, for gods sake! Im sorry Aphrodite if i'm being a bitch or if I offended you but I can never get back what I lost, but then again I want to thank you because everything that happened to me made me that much stronger and don't call me sweetie or I will kick your sorry ass back to Olympus.

Aphrodite sighed with annoyance and muttered «hunters,so frustrating» then disappeared with a bright flash of light. Thalia glared at her reflexion in the pond for a while, then followed the trail back to her camp. Artemis was waiting for her, Thalia approached her slowly.

-Where have you been for the past hour and a half, the hunters were looking for you everywhere! We thought you were hurt!

Thalia cleared her throat and said «I'm fine and I was just taking a stroll down the trails, I needed some time alone»

Thalia left Artemis and went to tell the other hunters to go of to bed until she eventually made her way to her own tent. She laid on her bed listening to three days grace music, after awhile she grew tired of her music and turned it off. Thalia thought about what Aphrodite said and got angry once again «Fuck Aphrodite and fuck love because no one ever gets their happy ending, especially ME». Thalia screamed and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Artemis was walking by when Thalia screamed, she sighed and said to herself « She sounds like me when I was young» Artemis chuckled to herself and walked in her tent, where she fell fast asleep.

**-THE END!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I love peoples reviews on my work, so feel free to write a comment! don't be shy! Also if you have any ideas on what I should write please feel free to write your ideas in a comment, I accept any ideas! **

**Once again, thank you to all readers who took their precious time to read this.**

**-Percyjacksonfan21**


End file.
